cpfandomfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 6)
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Vacation Begins". Plot (At night, a group of Diatis are walking in the forest while stepping on a bunch of plants and rocks without watching where to go like watching in the streets for cars) *Corax: When i finally arrive to Kinzville, i will show who's boss and build our image over in the mountains. *Spi: You want to build a image of us in the mountains? *Corax: Once we get there, our image will honor all the Diatis in the universe. *Spi: Just like kings. *Corax: I will get back what i earned in the past. *Diati #1: *yawn* Man, i'm tired. *Corax: Keep walking man. We're not stopping until we found the place to sleep. *Diati #2: My lord, this is the place to sleep. You just pass by it. *Corax: With a river? Ugh, i'm not giving a coin to a river, a lake or a water fountain. *Spi: We're all getting tired. We walked all day around the world. *Corax: *kick the boulder* This look like a nice spot for us. *Diati #3: Dude, it's just a little spot. *Corax: All the spots are yours. We're going to take a rest from walking and tomorrow morning, we'll feast for revenge. *Diati #3: Not a bumpy spot for a Diati. *Corax: *sleep on the ground by laying down with his head on the rock* Why can't you be more fraglie and sleep like a person who stand on two feet. *Diati #4: We have been sleeping inside for million of years. Why can't we sleep inside? *Corax: Just get some fresh air and rest! *Spi: Goodnight boss. We won't let you down. *Corax: Sweet nightmares. I'll be able to get my throne in the morning. *Diati #6: Now we can rest. *Corax: My throne room will be filled of skulls with crystals on my crown. (The next morning back at the Club Penguin world, the Migrator is sailing the ship to Club Penguin Island) *Rockhopper: Avast the seven seas, we are arriving to Club Penguin Island! *Leedah: Another day in the life of a community island. *Rockhopper: What the? I just discovered another ship. *Leedah: There's something down in the deep of the ocean. *Rockhopper: Could it be? *Leedah: It's a big name. *Rockhopper: Eek! Sail the ship back to our home! *Leedah: That big monster is going to eat us all in pieces. *Rockhopper: It's going into the mouth. *Leedah: Look out! ( *Rockhopper: Ah! What a crazy dream. What happen? Where did everyone go? *Leedah: Rockhopper, it's just a bad dream. *Rockhopper: There was this big octopus that ate us all in our way to the island. *Leedah: We're already in the island. There's no need to worry about. *Rockhopper: Ah, fresh out of sand. *Fatout: Hey Rockhopper. *Rockhopper: Fatout? What are you doing in my ship? *Fatout: Just wanna stop by and say hello. You have a great pirate ship in your fins. *Rockhopper: Thanks a lot. This is a pirate ship decated to pirates only. *Fatout: Anyone can be a pirate. My father was a captain at his ship. *Rockhopper: I don't need any trivia questions. I want to go back to Webkinz World to see Captain Dogbeard. *Fatout: There's a dog with a beard? You are such a funny comedian. You should star in a TV reality show instead of sailing to the ocean. *Rockhopper: No. Some people are named with their name and end with a beard. *Fatout: Like Shellbeard? *Rockhopper: My worst enemy. We don't wanna talk about him. *Fatout: Never mind. You wanted to go to Webkinz World, right? *Rockhopper: Yes. We would like to go to a new dimension. *Fatout: Should we find a map to get you to the island? *Leedah: No. It's a dimension. Aunt Arctic will show us a way to get into the second world. *Fatout: We once used a device to warp to worlds. I think i should show Arctic how to work on this inter-dimensional warping portal. *Rockhopper: Maybe Gary knows. We'll go ask him. (At the EPF Command Room, Rockhopper, Leedah and Fatout are here to see Aunt Arctic) *Aunt Arctic: You want to know where Gary is? *Fatout: These guys want to go to Webkinz World. Bring me the smart cookie. *Aunt Arctic: Gary! *Gary: Yes boss. What can i do with these guys? *Fatout: These two want to go to Webkinz World. *Gary: I think i got a portal all ready and set up for you both. *Rockhopper: Sweet rainbow of heart. I can't wait. *Gary: Let me get the portal all set up. *Leedah: You have the address. *Gary: It's not a city, it's a world. *Fatout: You have a lot of worlds to travel to. *Leedah: All set. *Fatout: I think it's the right world to travel. *Rockhopper: There it is. Same place, same world. *Fatout: Is this you wanted to go? *Rockhopper: Yes. That's the right one. *Leedah: Get ready Rockhopper. It's going to be a long jump. *Rockhopper: Last one there is a fried egg. *Gary: *press the button to open the portal* There. All set for you guys to go and see your friends. *Fatout: Too colorful. Look like the shine of a rainbow. *Rockhopper: Are you going or what? *Fatout: Nah. I can't hang out with you guys. I have some other business to catch on. Jet Pack Guy need me for some Jet Pack fuel difficulties. *Leedah: We'll be back. *jump to the portal* *Rockhopper: Arrrr! *jump to the portal with Yarr* *Aunt Arctic: This is a very smart move. (Rockhopper, Yarr and Leedah warp from a portal and arrive at Webkinz World as they jumped out of the portal to land to the city of Kinzville) *Rockhopper: Ah, Kinzville. *Leedah: Where's the crew? *Rockhopper: We came late. Maybe they left for some business to take care of. *Leedah: Still a good looking city so far. *Rockhopper: I wonder which way is the beach? *Leedah: The beach is this way captain. *Rockhopper: Ah. I know which way to go. *Leedah: I should lead the way. *Rockhopper: But ypu don't have a map to the world. How are we going to figure this out? *Leedah: I know this place. I know the directions to get there. *Rockhopper: A pirate's stowaway knows how to get into the right way. *Yarr: *on Rockhopper's shoulders* Arrr. *Rockhopper: Time to find my old dog friend. (Back at Goober's Lab, Goober, Doug and Booger got the plane done and ready for launching as Bambadee walks up to check on how the dogs are doing) *Bambadee: How is the plane going Goober? *Goober: We're about ready to go. *Bambadee: Sweet. I think it's time for us to go on vacation. *Alex: I got the bags ready. *Doug: Food stored whatever you're hungry. *Roofhowse: I'll go grab an energy drink to start my day up. *Blizzard: Ah, a box of corn flakes for the trip. *Sydmull: The plane is now 100% complete. I just did the Gary way. *Booger: Guys, the plane is ready to launch off. *Dot: We should be packing up. *Sparky: Vacation starts now. *Bambadee: You three should pack up. You know when to locate the Diati attacks around the world. *Goober: I bet we can't. I gotta catch up around the people of Kinzville ans help them set up all the summer supplies. *Alex: Are you three going to be safe? *Booger: We'll be fine. I just wanna enjoy my summer, working at the lab. *Salley: If you changed your mind, then come to us on the world trip. *Doug: We're good. *Booger: I'll be happy to hear. *Stoogles: That's too much bags. I'm not holding those. *Roberta: Let me hold them for you. *Stoogles: Oh thank you Roberta. You're so kind to a little google like me. *Cowabelle: I'm going to help you move the bags to the plane. *Goober: Yo, the plane's all steady. Nice seats, good windows, full gas and a great sterring wheel from the Wish Factory. *Alex: I got my sunglasses on. *Goober: What are you standing here for? Just get in. *Roofhowse: Alright. I think the plane is all set for us to sit. (Inside of the plane, the Kinz Crew sit on the seats as Bambadee test out moving the sterring wheel) *Bambadee: Does it break to pieces? *Alex: It's build all for you. *Bambadee: We got a lot of places to go around the world. No island. Just around the world. *Alex: I'm gonna go check the kitchen. *Bambadee: The kitchen? We're in the plane. There can't be a kitchen on this flying vehicle. *Alex: We have kitchens on the plane. The food is stored where we can cook on the stove. *Bambadee: There is? Well that's one special plane on the block. *Alex: Every airplane has a kitchen. *Bambadee: You didn't tell me that all the planes have kitchens. *Alex: Follow me you snow scum. (At the kitchen of the plane, Roofhowse is checking out what food is stored for the trip) *Roofhowse: Fries, lasagna, meatloaf. We got everything stored for them. *Alex: You see here. This is where we prepare the food and serve it to the people sitting on the chairs. *Bambadee: This is a relief. I thought it was a myth at first. *Alex: Roofhowse, check to see if we have ant cold drinks on the fridge. *Roofhowse: *check the fridge* Check. *Bambadee: They store every single fruit punch on the fridge? Sweet. *Alex: Fresh cola on the block. *Bambadee: That's more like it. *Stoogles: Uh guys, Goober said we can take control of the plane. *Bambadee: Wait, what? I thought they're the passangers. *Alex: I'll go tell on them. (In the seat area of the plane) *Goober: Buckle up. We'll be ready to go. *Alex: Goober. Guys. I thought you're in charge of piloting the plane. *Goober: It's yours. You take the responbility to pilot around the plane. *Bambadee: I never ride a plane before. I think i'm gonna fail. *Doug: Don't worry. I got all the warning lists on the board. Follow us. *Bambadee: Let's see how it goes. *Goober: This is your guide book. You will need it at all times during riding or piloting the plane. *Bambadee: What are the rules? *Goober: Mumber 1, always wear a seat belt. *Bambadee: This is no car. We don't need a seat belt for piloting a plane. *Doug: All vehicles must have seat belts. Even if you're going to bump into things, always wear a seat belt. *Alex: This could be real dangerous. So don't crash. *Bambadee: I won't crash into anything. I know how to ride a car. *Booger: Number 2, if yiur plane is out of gas and you're about to fall, wear a mask. *Doug: No Booger, not a mask. It's something you put on your mouth to breath in some air. *Booger: What? That's why we don't get into some accicent like a bump in the head. *Goober: If you land in the water, the boats may try to rescue you. *Alex: The plane is in full gas. *Bambadee: Check. *Doug: Number 3, always have your phone on airplane mode. Wanna connect to the Wi-Fi? All you gotta do is connect to the internet. *Sparky: I didn't know the plane has internet and computers. *Goober: There are no computers on tjis plane. *Sparky: What the? Then we have no internet. *Booger: You can use the internet anywhere you go. You can use it on your phone or any device you bring. *Bambadee: But we have internet programs on our phones too. *Goober: I bet you can stick with that smarty pants. *Bambadee: One fast for nothing. *Goober: Number 4, no deaths. *Alex: What would happen if someone get shot? *Goober: We don't wanna talk about that. *Bambadee: No shootings for nothing. *Doug: Number 5. This is very important for all the animals in the world. *Bambadee: You know what you have to say for yourself. *Doug: No damage at all. *Bambadee: We can handle the ship ourselves. *Goober: This is the only first warning you will get out of your faces. No funny stuff. *Alex: No funny stuff on the plane. Got it. *Goober: I'll be calling you to check on the plane. *Bambadee: Carry on. You will need it. *Doug: Keep an eye on the distant when you travel. *Bambadee: Right away. *Booger: We better get going. Please set up the plane. *Bambadee: We will. *Goober: More gas on the way. *Alex: Make sure it's full so we don't have to go back all the way for refills. *Bambadee: Let's check the pilot area where the gas is filling up. *Alex: We'll keep an eye on the meter. *Stoogles: I'm getting kinda hungry. I want some chips. *Blizzard: Wait til the plane is ready to lift off. *Stoogles: Fine. I'll wait on a empty stomach. *Roofhowse: Strech me up like a stork. (At the pilot area where Bambadee and Alex check on the gas meter) *Bambadee: Oh, the gas is filling up for the trip. *Alex: 75%. Almost to full gas. *Bambadee: This plane is in good shape as a water balloon. *Alex: We're going to ride this thing when we have the chance to. *Bambadee: We're good on the go. *Alex: Wait til the plane is 100% full. *Bambadee: I'll wait for a little. *Alex: Do they have shows on the plane? *Bambadee: I don't think we can watch shows while piloting the plane. *Alex: Being disturbed would be a bad idea and cause a ditraction while traveling around the world. *Bambadee: Mind as well not do that. *Alex: How about a cell phone? *Bambadee: No phones. Keep your focus on the sky limit. *Alex: I bet we're going to fly this thing to the rest of the world then. (At the forest, Corax and the rest of the Diatis wake up from their goodnight sleep) *Corax: *yawns* Morning already? *Spi: Where is this skylight coming from? *Corax: It is the time to continue walking and strike against the animals. *Spi: Wake up sleepheads. We smell some furry on the horizon. *Corax: We're miles away from the animals. This is the moment where we raid them for fun. (At the beach, Rockhopper, Leedah and Yarr seach for Dogbeard around the area) *Rockhopper: Where can Dogbeard be? I thought he parked his ship somewhere around the line of the water. *Leedah: Where can his crew be at? *Yarr: *sniff in the sand* *Rockhopper: Yarr, what are you sniffing for? There's nothing in the sand. *Yarr: *look up* *Leedah: Now what is he looking for? *Stork Pirate: *flying in the sky* Dogbeard, there is no sight of treasure around this beach. We should get going and find some clues around the five seas. *Rockhopper: There's a pirate flying by. I think that's the ship. *Leedah: I'll follow you there. *Rockhopper: Wait up! I'm coming. (With the SS Pugsley docked, Dogbeard and his pirate friends are discussing on the map as the stork pirate came with bad news while landing) *Stork Pirate: Dogbeard, we got bad news. There's no sign of treasure around this area. *Dogbeard: Son of a feather. This is a beach from a town far away like Kinzville Harbor. The ancient lands are very far away where the treasurrs are hidden. *Goat Captain: We have the map to check on the islands we can go to. Or else, we can travel to the Bahamas to look for coins and gems. *Dogbeard: The Bahamas is too far away. We'll find a place closer to search for treasure. *Goat Captain: That's the first thing to do. Search around for treasures and mysterious. *Turtle Pirate: What is a group of strange penguins doing over here? *Dogbeard: Tgat must be Rockhopper and Leedah! *Rockhopper: Ah ho! You're the dog captain, right? *Dogbeard: Give your favorite captain a hug! *Rockhopper: *hug Dogbeard* My man. *Dogbeard: You haven't change, didn't you? *Rockhopper: Always the same. *Leedah: I'm still helping out Rockhopper during his quests. *Dogbeard: Well, that's very good of you. *Goat Captain: Hello there Rockhopper. We haven't talk in months. *Rockhopper: My old friend. *Goat Captain: Welcome back. Ready for another adventure of sailing to the five seas? *Rockhopper: Yes. But where is your ship? You didn't bring one today for the journey? *Goat Captain: The sailors are repaiing my ship back at the island after a huge wave splash my ship during the wake of Hurricane Season. *Rockhopper: Shucks. Look like you two are sharing a ship together. *Dogbeard: That's the point. *Stork Pirate: Any of you guys need a lift? *Dogbeard: What the? We're not riding a plane. *Stork Pirate: Is this a cruise? *Goat Captain: No. This a pirate's ship moron. *Stork Pirate: I thought it is a boat or a submereme. *Dogbeard: Everyone, get in. *Stork Pirate: What did i do? (In the upper deck of the SS Pugsley, all the pirates talk in places while most of them are eating seafood on the tables. Rockhopper and Dogbeard's gang are having a nice conversation together.) *Dogbeard: Back on the deck with my favorite pirates in the world. *Rockhopper: We shred some treasure! *Leedah: With some sweet apple sauce. *Goat Captain: Apple sauce? Don't you wanna try some grape sauce instead? *Leedah: Uh, i think i'll try some orange sauce. *Goat Captain: We don't make orange sauce. We have apple sauce and grape sauce only. *Rockhopper: How about some cream soda sauce. I wonder what it taste like with a pinch of sugar and spice. *Stork Pirate: I want some apple juice! *Dogbeard: What kind of dummy do you think you are? *Stork Pirate: I was just asking a question boss. *Dogbeard: Go to the cage now. *Stork Pirate: You're not holding up a prisoner for a day. Will ya? *Dogbeard: Go in! *Stork Pirate: I'll tear you a new beard when i become captain. *Goat Captain: Shut your beak up. *Leedah: Let's sail the ship. *Rockhopper: One thing gotta be put away before we leave. *Leedah: Take all the drinks out? *Rockhopper: No silly. The anchor. *Leedah: I'm gonna pull this thing to the top. *Dogbeard: We're about to sail off to the five seas! *Leedah: *pull up the anchor* I got it. *Rockhopper: Tight it up. *Leedah: *tight the anchor up* Done. *Goat Captain: Set the high winds, shiver the timbers and start sailing north. *Rockhopper: Turn left. *turn the wheel left* *Dogbeard: Go straight in a line. *Rockhopper: We are now going to the five seas! *Goat Captain: Hail ho! *Everyone: *cheers* *Stork Pirate: We're going to the ocean. *Frog Pirate: Shut your beak up. *Stork Pirate: I wish i had those cottons to stick right in my little ears. *Frog Pirate: You don't even have one. *Stork Pirate: Tartar sauce. *Goat Captain: Sail with me and we sing through the five seas of our mighty hoes. *Stork Pirate: I want a carrot. *Beat Pirate: You're not a rabbit. *Stork Pirate: Let me outta here. *Goat Captain: Release him bear. *Bear Pirate: *release the stork pirate* *Stork Pirate: Shoot. I want to eat some cramberries for breakfast. *Bear Pirate: Why won't he shut up? *Goat Captain: Ignore him and just listen to the sanity. *Bear Pirate: Next time, i'm riding the ship. *Dogbeard: My friends. We are now sailing the ship to the five seas. Take a look at the map and which island do you all wanna travel to? Voting doesn't matter. *Stork Pirate: Ooh, Vacation Island. *Dogbeard: No. That's only on vacations. *Stork Pirate: We need a vacation. *Dogbeard: Denied. Next question. *Stork Pirate: How dare you. *Turtle Pirate: The Island of Gold. *Dogbeard: I like that one. The Island of Gold is our next destisnation! *Everyone: Woo! *Crab Pirate: Ar ar ar ar ar. *Goat Captain: We're doing business. *Rockhopper: Yarr, this is going to get exciting. *Yarr: Woo hoo! *Goat Captain: This is going to be a great adventure. *Dogneard: We pirates and sailors are going to have a sanity ride with this one. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Club Penguin and Webkinz: Vacation Trip (Chapter 5) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers